Cranky
by SkiiDiabolika
Summary: Shawn is fully knowledgeable of the fact that Mark can be a complete grump in the morning, but is determined to drag the Deadman out of bed by any means necessary. Two part Slash fic. Make sure to R AND R, please. It would be lovely to hear from you all.


"Mark god dammit. It's nearly twelve noon and you're still lazing around in bed. Days off are meant to be enjoyed not slept away y'know. Cut the reclusive crap."

Mark grunted an almost inaudible reply into the pillow that he'd buried his head in specifically to drown out Shawn's voice. He wished that he would "enjoy" his ass outside somewhere and leave him be. For about half an hour he had been trying to ignore him, flipping over on his stomach, pushing the smaller man off of the bed when he hopped on, and attempting to scare him with threats to inflict bodily harm.

Apparently the point wasn't getting across because the little menace proved himself to be intent on sabotaging some of the best sleep he'd had in years. Nothing was getting him to budge. The brat even vowed not to leave until he had him up and out of the house. He even got a chair from the kitchen and posted himself by the bed with a magazine.

Not that Shawn would understand a damn thing about insomnia if it jabbed him in his pretty little mouth, but it was a bitch for him to have. It was hard for him to get the rest he needed whether he was working or not. His internal clock was so busted that he only caught maybe three or four hours of sleep at most during the night time and tended to conk out during the day.

Shawn was the epitome of early bird. Mark loved everything about his partner, mind body and soul. His little habit though…made him want to wrap him up in the carpet and lock him in the closet. He was the type of guy who was on his porch in the morning whistling some stupid tune at the ass crack of dawn.

Now he wouldn't have given a good god damn if Shawn did what he did at those times _quietly_, but no. He had to be one of those "_Good morning, how are you today so far, have a great day today, going to accomplish everything in life" _types. As far as Mark was concerned being able to hear the fridge door slam from all the way up stairs shouldn't be possible.

He'd be watching those crappy morning shows with the TV on full blast as he sipped his espresso. Sitting perky and practically planning his day out from start to finish. _Christ._ The only thing not related to travel and work that Mark had pre-planned was his first piss of the day.

"Hey! Are you hearing me at all?"

Mark groaned softly as the pillow was yanked from under his head, squinting up into narrowed cerulean eyes. A little duct tape could've done the trick. Right over his mouth.

"M'trying not to. You ain't makin' it very possible with that loud ass mouth of yours." He bit out heatedly, not really caring for Shawn's feelings at that point. He was driving him up a damned wall anyway.

"Aha, so you are up. Just playin' possum huh? Great. So I thought that we could really use this time off of ours to get out more. Lord knows you've barely even seen the sun since we got back to Austin. The whole "Deadman" thing is just a gimmick baby. No need to look the part right now."

Shawn grimaced at the middle finger that was thrust into his face before returning under the blanket with the rest of its owner. Classy. The man was bull headed alright. He reached over Mark's head to pull open the window shade, yanking it open with a quick yank of the string. That would inspire his ass to get a move on for sure.

Mark growled and tossed his arm over his morning eyes to protect them from the harsh rays of sun that beat through the glass and flooded the room with light. "Would you close that fuckin' thing?!"

Shawn shrugged, sitting back in his chair. "Rise and shine beautiful." He crossed his legs and continued to flip through the magazine.

Mark took a deep breath. Shawn could really rust his gears like no other, knew exactly what to do to piss him right off and was currently doing a fantastic job of it. "My ass. Pull it back down before I decide that I _do_ want to get up after all." He growled.

Shawn crossed his arms over his chest, unfazed. "Well then, my problem would be solved wouldn't it?"

"Darlin' I'm already wide awake. We can do whatever today. I just need you to pull that shade back down," Mark peeked at Shawn from under his tattooed arm and then shielded his eyes once more with a soft curse when the sun hit his eyes. "My eyes are burnin' like hell, c'mon."

There was a contemplative silence and followed by a loud '_swish'_ before the room was back to its original unlit state.

"There. Remember what you just told me." Shawn warned moving to sit on the bed.

Mark sighed in relief and rolled over, tugging the blanket up over himself. "I was actually thinkin' that you could come on back to bed. I'll even do that cuddle thing you like."

"Mark!"

"Alright, fine. Calm your ass down. I'm listenin'."

Shawn's face lit up and he bounced up and down a little. "Well I thought that we could maybe spend a little time outdoors like I said earlier. Nothin' crazy, just going into town.

"Like the sound of that."

"Yeah? Oh, we could also go for a ride on your bike. Grab a bite to eat."

"Mhm. _All_ that."

"Maybe go down to the pool hall…" The enthusiastic smile on Shawn's face slowly faded as a soft snore escaped Mark's lips once more. "Fine. Let's do this your way, _hun_._"_ He flexed his fingers slightly.

Mark's eyes flew open when the smack connected against his cheek, flailing on the edge of the bed before he tumbled down onto the carpeted floor with a loud 'oof' tangled in their comforter.

"Have you gone and lost your mind?!" Mark clutched a handful of his long auburn locks as he cradled the back of his throbbing head that had slammed against the wooden frame.

To his very annoyance, the little blonde pain in the neck decided that he wanted to mock him by sitting up there with that smug little smirk tugging at his lips, seemingly proud of himself. He sat back on his knees clutching the edge of the bed, silky blonde locks falling into his blue/grey orbs as he peered down at him amusedly.

"Had to do something to get your attention," He replied innocently. He narrowed his eyebrows suddenly, expression contorting into one of complete concern. He hoped that he hadn't gone too far. Mark was tough for sure, but he never intended to harm him in any way.

"What the fuck're you staring at me like that for?" Mark leant back a little bit when Shawn reached out toward his cheek.

"Your cheek," He whispered softly. "It's…really red. Looks like you got a print forming there babe. I didn't mean to, I really didn't know it would land so hard-"

Mark lightly smacked the well-manicured hand away when it reached up to stroke over his skin. "It's alright."

"Lemme see it, I don't like the way that looks. I'll go get you some ice-"

_"No."_

"Don't you start that 'Pain don't affect me' mumbo jumbo." Shawn snorted and, much to the other man's displeasure, took Mark's chin in his hand turning it to the side gently. Mark thought he was the freakin' man of steel sometimes and it drove him crazy. He observed the bruise with a small hiss. "Damn hun, I got you pretty good. You might need some ice-"

"I don't need any ice. I'll live."

Shawn blinked in confusion. "You just looked like you wanted to…_get_ me."

Mark snorted and shook his head, shoving the blanket aside with his foot. "Too tired for even that. Best believe that will later though. 'Till then…help me up."

Shawn simply stared at the extended hand warily. It could have meant anything, from him being tossed off the bed himself, to a stinging red ass that prevented him from sitting for a week. The solemn expression on the other's face was practically unreadable.

With a nod, Shawn reached out and grasped his lovers hand tightly. "Up ya' go."

Mark smirked like a cat with a wiggling mouse between it's paws and chuckled softly, stroking the inside of Shawn's palm almost lovingly.

"Hey Shawn?" He purred, fixing him with a sultry stare. His long fingers ghosted over Shawn's bare wrist, rubbing slight circles into his skin.

"Hm?"

With a hard yank, Mark pulled Shawn down ontop of him, wrapping his arms around the squirming form tightly as he rolled them over and straddled Shawn's hips with a triumphant grin.

"I _got _your ass now."


End file.
